Talk:Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation
Acronym The acronym reminds me of the ambitious acronym''s'' of G.U.N.D.A.M. in Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. Anyone in the same line with me? --Shin 11:22, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :No, not really. It looks to me like ANet took a classical creature's name and ginned up an acronym for it, I highly doubt it's related to Japanese "mecha" franchises. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::And said franchise is a classic (Beginning in 1979) which started a completely new genré, of which many sequals have been created throughout its near thirty year existance. Not once until 'SEED' (Late 2002), has Gundam ever stood for anything or had any acronym. Also, the acronym was originally accompanied by a 'ver 1.0', and later became 'ver 2.0' and 'ver 2.x' (meaning there were later revisions). There has never been a 'ver 3.0' Also, for some strange reason practically every new gundam-type unit in SEED and its sequals have new and different words for the acronym. Though, I'm by far not a fan of SEED... ::We all know Arena Net has a thing for pop culture references. Nightfall, and Eye of the North attest to that, (and Factions and Prophecies to much lesser extents). And Gundam itself has spawned no less than 12 full length shows, 13 OAV's, and 24 movies. Its by far the most popular thing in Japan, massively influencing nearly every aspect of their culture and has also become to be known world wide (though not with nearly the amount of fame, its become much more of a 'cult following' here in the US as well as in the UK and throughout Europe). ::Point being, a lot of the pop culture and such referenced in Guild Wars in various ways have not always been exceptionally famous, large, or well known things in the US or elsewhere. Some not even being from the US at all. The Zenos Squad quests are a good example of this, clearly based off of The Life Aquatic movie. In closing, no, we don't know if they intended it to be a reference. Sometimes you just can't tell. However, the possibility remains based on what little we know. I for one do believe this is what they intended, based on the fact that they acronymed an actual word (not to mention the Asuras and GOLEMs mechanical natures, which Gundam and overall Japan is well known for) instead of coming up with some random acronym that could never possibly form an actual word. Especially considering we already had golems in Guild Wars. Not to mention the version '1.0/2.0' tacked onto the names. Also could add to this the fact that they're spelled GOLEM etc, which are very often used in japanese anime names.-- Anonymous 10:55 21, October 2007 :::Nah, It's not a reference. -- 17:22, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I like how you completely discredited all of his facts and hard evidence without any of your own. Way to be logical and uphold wiki standards... (not). -- Anonymous 17:31, 07 September 2008 :::::all the game needs now is a Hello Kitty quest... 00:39, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I tried this quest several times tonight without success and noticed some discrepancies with the walk through.It states that if Oola Gadd or a Kiln dies they will resurrect but each of my failed attempts was because a kiln died. Also the walk through says that the destroyers spawn in pairs but they were spawning in trios for me. I was not in hard mode I checked to see because it seemed much harder this time than when I used my Warrior a few months back. Was there and update that made this mission harder? GW-Tugg 09:48, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode This one can be done fairly easily in HM with just heroes and henchies. I'm a ranger with Poison Arrow, Ebon Battle Standard of Courage ward and Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support, used General Morgan with motivation (energy and health), Jora with Dragon Slash and Watch Yourself and Dunkoro as a healer with Blessed Light (remove hex and condition). We stayed on North side, on bridge away from Gadd with his darn Iron Mist. On the East side I planted Mhenlo, Talon, Herta and Zho--they did surprisingly well (no deaths!). Only had one death, and then only because the flagging worked improperly on the bridge. I flagged Dunkoro at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the bridge, so he'd (mostly) not be in sight of ranged attacks, while I, Jora and the General stayed on top. Note my use of armor wards and armor increases. I am, however, Agent level 9, so my ward and assassin lasted nearly the maximum time. Replacing the Assassin with Alkar's Alchemical Acid works well, too. Another tip is, before setting off the kilns (getting next to the star on the map), is to go over the eastern bridge, avoid the trio of rangers just out of the bridge (at first) and pull groups to the bridge and destroy them (2 groups 'want to come' to the bridge). Then, circle around the trio, take out the rangers from above. Then, carefully pull other groups and take them out, saving the Destroyer of Earth, up on the ridge, to last. Pull then destroy the DoE, which triggers the last group to come from near the spawn point for the end bosses. Clear out the rest. There are no bosses until after you trigger the golem kilns, but then things are easier if your initial defense of the two golem kilns is successful. -- Thanks to Princess Scapegoat (aka Count Noobula). :The above advice didn't help me so I'll say how I did it. I was a Motivation Paragon (SY, TNTF, ToF), with WoH monk, Domination Mesmer (Empathy, Mantra of Recovery, Interrupts), and SF ele and I had the East Side (thinking that would be harder because of Gadd) and on the North side was Mhenlo, Herta (Wards), Lo Sha (Power Drain, Blind, degeneration), and Eve (degeneration, life steal, Blood Ritual). The henchmen didn't die and everything went smoothly. - Schmerdro ::Interesting that your team build with the SF ele worked, considering that destroyers of all kinds are immune to burning. I'd think SF would be completely useless. I found easiest way to beat this HM is: 1 SS necro, 1 Jagged MM necro, 1 WoR healer N/Rt, Ursan(me of course) mhenlo, Herta, Lina, and Zho. Lots of damage with the build and of course lots of healing. Do the backside of the quest first by clearing the entire area. After area is cleared, flag henches to stay just at the opening of the hive. Activate the quest. Each group will yield 4 destroyers in which your group of 8 is plenty capable of handling, instead of 2v4. When that is finished, keep heroes flagged, run back, start the ending of the quest and pull the 2 bosses. Very easy, very quick this method. 68.52.238.182 18:49, 14 April 2008 (UTC)Don :I confirm that a nécro MM, a nécro SS, a good Rt healer/weapon and 4 henchies (Lina, Mhenlo, Eve, and I don't rememebr who) made this mission one of the easiest HM one, as well as one of the fastest.GW-Yves 21:23, 16 May 2008 (UTC) HM for me was 1 Ranger rit (me) 1 Monk rit (bonds and communing spirits) 1 MM hero (minnions, shambling, golem, rotting flesh and death nova (for degen)), 1 SS hero, Assasin Hero (HH), Warrior hero (HH), 2 heal monk heros (HB and WoH). As long as you pull carefully you can kill most destroyers before they attack. When they do eventually come, what left of them are few and cause no problems for this setup. The two final mobs are a pushover if you pull them to the top of the hill. No additional mobs popped or came. I will repeat though, you have to pull carefully throughout. (Softouch Hunterbabe 23 April 2008) Having done this mission 11 times for books, the easiest way Without Doubt, is to skip round avoiding the oola gadd group etc, kill all the destroyers around, flag your henchman at the bottleneck leading from the hive to the surroundings (in turn leading to the bridges). as the destroyers always spawn In the hive, you will be able to defeat them, fighting as one group, instead of splitting. however make sure you activate the golems before killing the bringer of destructions, if you kill these first then the mission is incompletable. Mr buck rogers :I actually did this alternative approach according to Guild Wars official wiki. What I did was I went around the first quest marker by turning left and following the path towards the left bridge. I killed off every destroyer and flagged my heroes and henchies near the burnt area and I ran back and activated the quest. The attacking destroyers will spawn near the burnt area, but the heroes and henchies will block their path and the destroyers will attack them. You gotta be quick when you run back and join the fray, since due the h/h stupid AI, they won't last long, but this problem can be mitigated if you have a minion master and stuff that increase your movement speed. Although you will be facing four destroyers at once near the burnt area, you don't have to worry about the destroyers getting near the golems. Once the kilns are heated up, you run back the quest marker and talk to Sokka, then run back the burnt area and kill the bosses. Simple and easy.--Dark Paladin X 02:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Minor Glitch After I compleated the first objective, Protect each Golem Kiln as it heats up, the dialouge at the start repeated itself, however, Gadd was dead at the time, so only Oola's speech showed up, not game breaking, but probaly not suppossed to happen. 70.190.221.136 :Yeah, I had the same thing happen. Also, I didn't know what was going on in the conversation, cause Gadd was dead :/ --Gimmethegepgun 03:15, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Another Glitch I finished this and I'm standing here waiting for it to update... I ran in and kill everything, then started it, went back, got 2 Golems, brought them to the empty hive... what's taking so long? -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :I was always amazed at the speed of replies on this site... and now it seems I've waited long enough. Clearly people who do not detest Gravewit no longer have a place here. Like so many, but for different reasons, I think I'll go to the Official Wiki, which is crap, but might be the only way I can get a response after adding something. -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:44, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Expecting an answer immediately isn't really realistic. Especially since (for America) it's the middle of the work day. Now, being a bit more descriptive of the steps you went through could help someone replicate it. Also, it may have been because you did things out of order (kill then summon golems). So, even if someone saw this, went in-game right away and looked at this, they still might not have been able to respond within your timeframe. But, if you would be so kind as to give the steps for this, it might help others out. JonTheMon 17:18, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::: I also ran into this glitch. Today I did this mission twice, once in HM and once in NM, doing the same thing each time. Before the destroyers started spawning, I went around and cleared the area first. Then I flagged my heroes at the top of the hill near where the destroyers spawn. I then ran back to activate the spawning, then went back to the top of the hill and killed all of the destroyer waves. When the golems were ready, I didn't bother to go back and get the golems, I stayed there, and killed the bringers of destruction. In HM, the mission ended. In NM, I got stuck there. What I think happened is that I killed the bringers before it said "Defeat The Bringer of Destruction!" or whatever in nm, (in hard mode, they didn't die off as fast) and that's what caused it to glitch. It's waiting for me to kill something that is already dead. Can anyone confirm this? Garrik Fel 06:58, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Same problem, except i killed one of the bringers of destruction then went and got the golems, I definitely waited until it told me to kill them though. It won't trigger the end.Razamatraz 06:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Stuck on repeat after finishing the quest with no real problems (just flagged heros to one side, me and henchies to the other) getting my nice reward and returning to rata sum, the quest goes back to the beginning as if i never did it. not as in a repeatable quest, but as in it never left my quest log when it was finished. anyone else see this? 00:35, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::I know its been a while since you posted this but I just found my way back to this page tonight. Yes though I had this happen once a few months back while doing the quest with my Warrior.I did the quest for the second time without any problem but there is apparently a possible bug. Something to keep in mind as I work different characters through.GW-Tugg 10:04, 25 December 2008 (UTC) no more exploring notes say you can explore the whole zone during this mission cuz its not blocked off. this must be old cuz there are definate barricades now that basically wall you inside the top left area of the map. Smokehaze 15:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it's still valid. Most of the paths are blocked, but there's one open path - you have to fight through the Destroyers until you get to the hive, then head east. I'll add that to the note. —Dr Ishmael 17:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Incorrect info Should Gadd, Oola, '''or either of the kilns die, they will resurrect once the area is clear of enemies.' '' This is incorrect. If either of the Kilns were to die, the missions fails. Someone change please. -- 15:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hard mode henchmen I brought Talon, Lo Sha, Mhenlo, and Lina, and they were usually able to hold the north kiln on their own without any deaths or my assistance. The two times that they got into trouble didn't strike me as likely to be due to a bad choice of henchmen. Once, Oola got stuck and didn't turn allied, which left the henchmen shorthanded. Another time, a ranger destroyer stayed far enough back blasting away that the henchmen AI to go kill the destroyer wouldn't trigger. I'd expect that quite a few other choices of henchmen would work well, too. As noted both above here and on the official wiki, some people had trouble getting the henchmen to defend their side without assistance. Is it hard enough to pick out a viable set of henchmen to be worth listing a good combination of them in the article? For now, I decided against it. Quizzical 07:36, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Here is a video of doing HM with just H/H using the Recall trick: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMfijipUzLM -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 22:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC)